


The Crofters Fic

by KaiOAnxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #Smut, #lemon, #sander sides smut, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOAnxiety/pseuds/KaiOAnxiety
Summary: Logan keeps shoving a jar of crofters up his ass





	1. Logan x Crofters

Soul Mate AU where your soul mark aka tattoo gets filled in when you first come into contact with your soulmate.

————————————————————————

Logan didn’t understand why he couldn’t find his soulmate. All his friends already found their soulmates years ago. So what’s wrong with him? Why can’t he seem to find it. Than when he tasted crofters for the first time his soul mark filled in. At least that explains why it was a jar of jelly.

————————————————————————

The day Logan met his soul mate started like any other day. Logan woke early as he normally does. He started his day off properly dressing himself. As soon as he finished putting his tie on and adjusting his glasses, he left for the bathroom to continue to get ready for the day.

When Logan went to the kitchen for some toast with jelly he realized he was out of jelly. “This cannot do,” He thought. He quickly grabbed his keys while walking out to his car. One might say this is a little crazy for just jelly with toast. Logan didn’t care, all he cared about was the order of things when it came to his life.

So he rushed to the grocery store to be displeased to notice his usual jelly brand was out of stock. Logan was tempted to just go to the next store but he was in an rush so he scanned through the other brands in hopes to find something that seemed delightful. Than a brand caught his eye, he grabbed the jar of crofters with shaky hands. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt nervous as if he was talking to the hottest person he ever met. He knew this jelly was something extraordinary, so he quickly grabbed a few jars than rushed to the check out. He felt his face flushing, he didn’t know quite sure why but he shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

When he arrived at the cash register, he strangely already had an boner. What was in this jelly that was already doing this to him. The cashier stared at him with a weird look while grinning before doing their job. Logan looked at their named tag, it said “JJ”, right under it said “she/her pronouns please :)”. Logan knew not to question why this cashier was giving him weird looks cause he simply had a boner while holding jars of crofters. As soon as the cashier finished scanning his items he hurriedly paid for them. He quickly rushed out the store and drove home as fast as he could while following basic traffic laws.

As soon as Logan got home, he rush to his room completely forgetting about how the whole reason he got the jelly was to make breakfast for himself but it wasn’t important now all he knew was that he needed to fuck this jelly. He quickly threw off his clothes with ease as he grabbed his lube. Logan lubed up the jar of crofters before ramming it into his ass. Logan moaned with pleasure from the cold jar in his ass. ”F-fuck more please daddy,” Logan practically begged as he moved the jar in and out of his ass. Logan used his tie to gagged himself to keep quiet not wanting to disappoint his new daddy. He kept pounding the jar in his ass, Logan whimpered from the pain of the jar pounding into him but oh did it give him so much pleasure. Logan was getting impatient a bit, waiting for his turn to fuck the crofters. “Daddy please, let me fuck you… I’ll fuck you good I promise,” Logan whined.

Logan quickly took control of the sex by grabbing the jar of crofters and towering over it on the bed. “Daddy~ I am going to have so much fun with you,” Logan unscrew the jar while lubing up his cock. He thrusted his cock deep into the jar, having it hit the bottom of the glass jar. “F-fuck,” He moaned loudly as he kept thrusting into the crofters. Logan kept moaning while slamming his cock in and out of the jar. “Daddy I am doing go right?” Logan moaned. His thrusting began to sloppy as he gets close to his climax. “F-fuck so close…,” Logan thrusted once more before climaxing into the jar.

“S-shit…. I need to clean this up before my friends arrive,” Logan quickly grabbed towels than started cleaning himself up before realizing his soul mark has been colored in. “What!?!? A jar of jam was my soul mate all along,” Logan stared in awe. The puzzles pieces was finally clicking in. This explained so much why he never gotten crushes on his peers but instead on jam. Logan finished cleaning up than went off to wait for his friends to tell them the big news.


	2. Logince x Crofters

It started off as a normal day for the sides, Logan and Roman fought like they normally do. This time it was different however, Roman unintentionally grinded against him while they fought. This wouldn’t affect Logan usually, but currently he had a big butt plug in his ass. Logan left the room quickly heading for his own as he felt his erection grow.

Logan quickly stripped off his clothes and grabbed his lover, crofters, than slowly removed the butt plug. The butt plug was around the same width of the crofters making it the perfect item to help him prepare for the events of today. Logan went over to the night stand and grabbed the lube then proceeded to lube up the jar before slowly sliding himself down with a groan, and damn wasn’t he needy to be fucked by the crofters right now. He soon started to bounce on the crofters jar, with every bounce he let out a louder moan. He was soon interrupted by his door opening.

“Hey Logan are you alright-,” Roman started before he took in the sight of Logan with a smirk, “I see someone’s needy~.” He got close to Logan and lifted his head up to plant a kiss on his lips.

“Roman….” Logan whimpered out as Roman kissed him. Roman soon started sucking at his neck, he moved his head back to give Roman more room as he left hickeys all over his neck. He pushed Logan onto the bed with a smirk. Logan breathed out heavily as Roman conjured up more crofters, he stared at Roman with his large lustful eyes.

“Roman, please,” Logan babbled out as Roman unscrewed the crofters jar with a smirk. He scooped the jam with his fingers then proceeded to lick it suggestively, before getting more on his fingers. He hovered over Logan’s naked body with a mischievous smile. Roman carefully put the crofters on Logan’s nipples before licking it off staring at him with an innocent face as he does so.

“Tsk tsk tsk, Such a submissive sub for some crofters,” Roman teased as he moved the jar of crofters out of Logan before slamming it back in. He watched as Logan whimpered from his actions. Roman kept going before Logan started coming all over him.

“Awww did someone already cum already just for crofters? Before I could have my fun?” Roman flipped Logan over, than took out the jar, pushing himself into him. He proceeded to thrust in and out of him as Logan gript the bedsheets. He kept slamming into him while touching all over Logan’s body with crofters. He pulled out of him when he came deep inside of him before flipping Logan back over.

“We gonna get cleaned up than cuddle, alright?” He said with concern as Logan nodding. Roman scooped him up carrying him to the bathroom, to be cleaned up before cuddling.


	3. Analogical x crofters

Note: the 3rd crofters fic in the series also y’all should seriously take away my writing privileges

Warning: Daddy kink, Knife play, Bondage 

Virgil was busy gathering the supplies needed for his daddy. Virgil and Logan’s daddy was a jar of crofters, despite that fact, both of them were so needy for their daddy. They practically beg their daddy to allow them to have fun times in the bedroom. Logan always got to be the one stretched and played with daddy, but Virgil got to help daddy do it. He didn’t mind, he enjoyed the tasks he gets given, because daddy gave it to him.

He opened up his closet and reached up for the top shelf, all the needed toys and supplies was up there. Virgil had to get them or he could get punished for not completing his tasked. He didn’t like when he got punished by daddy, it usually meant that he didn’t get to join in and he just had to watch Logan ride daddy. He grabbed the bag and started heading for Logan’s room.

When Virgil entered the bedroom, he found Logan on the bed getting stretched for their daddy. Their daddy was on the nightstand watching Logan with interest as he already pulled out his massive butt plug and was using his fingers to stress himself further. Logan looked up at Virgil, with a look of pure pleasure, as he kept stretching himself wider wanting to be ready when daddy entered him.

“Daddy, I got the supplies you wanted,” Virgil said while looking at the jar of crofters as if he was having a conversation with it. He desperately waited for his daddy to respond, then smiled as wide as the jar itself when his daddy praised him for being a good boy and getting the supplies.

He giggled as he set down the bag filled with goodies, as he likes to call it, that he got from his room with a bright smile. He quickly checked to make sure everything is there before opening the bag wide for easier access. Virgil looked up to see Logan looking at him with interest and excited noticing what they were about to do. He gave Logan a big smile before getting back to work with preparing everything.

“Are you ready Logan?” he said turning towards the men in question, in response to his question, Logan nodded as he moved to get into position. Logan’s cock was hard as a rock, filled with excitement for what is about to happen that Virgil noticed when Logan was in position. He gave Logan’s ass a slap which cause a groan from the man who is going to get fucked by a jar of crofters.

Virgil grabbed the handcuffs from the bag, then went to move to go handcuff Logan to the bed. He moved Logan’s arms closer to the posts of the for he is able to handcuff him to it. He moved on top of the man tied up and kissed him passionately before getting up to grab another items.

“Virgie, please, hurry,” Logan whined from the lost of contact before Virgil looked up at him. He smirked up at the whining Logan before tsking. 

Virgil quickly grabbed the gag from the bag. He moved over to gag Logan, who in his opinion looks so cute like this all tied up and gagged, ready to take their daddy in his stretched asshole. Logan pouted when Virgil gagged him, not to be able to whine at all from him not hurrying up. Virgil went to grab the knife from the bag before walking back over to Logan with a smirk.

“You know daddy doesn’t it like it when you try to hurry things up L,” Virgil said before adding small cuts throughout Logan’s body, just like how their daddy is instructing him to. He hummed at the look of pleasure on Logan’s face as the knife got closer to his dick.Virgil decided to mess with him a bit by pressing it on his cock leaking cock before moving the knife away.

“Are you ready to be blindfolded L?” Virgil moved to go grab the blindfold. He took a moment to look at Logan’s face when he realizes what is about to happen before putting it on Logan with an sickening grin.

Virgil hummed while he reached for the vibrator than strapping it onto Logan’s dick before turning it on. Logan started moaning as soon as Virgil turn the vibrator on. He was moaning so loudly from the vibrations, that Virgil could hear it through the gag in his mouth.

“Awww daddy look, Logan is making such pretty noises right now,” Virgil giggled out as he watched Logan. He then turned the vibrator off, much to Logan’s disappointment, before grabbing his daddy to lube him up. Virgil than went to move his daddy inside of Logan, he went slow pausing every once and awhile to help Logan adjust to their daddy’s size. Finally their daddy was fully in of Logan, Virgil waited for Logan to give him a thumbs up before he started slowly moving the crofters in and out of him. He watched Logan’s expression from the movements, before he started thrusting the crofters jar with speed. To soon in Virgil’s opinion, Logan was climaxing from their daddy being thrusted into him.

Virgil was quick to unhandcuff Logan from the bed after getting the jar of crofters of his sore asshole. He carried Logan, who was coming out of subspace to the bathroom to clean him up with a quick bath before putting lotion on his ass to help. He whimpered from Virgil’s touch as he took care of his ass. Soon they were done in the bathroom and went back to bedroom where Virgil put Logan to bed.

“Rest now, You must be sore and tired from tonight’s events,” He placed a kiss on his forehead, “when you wake up, we will check to make sure your ass is okay.” Virgil crawled into the bed and cuddled Logan as they both started to drift off to sleep, both exhausted from tonight.

———————————————————————————————————–

I am so sorry for this


End file.
